Full Moon
by kiriegrati
Summary: A un año de lo sucedido en la Academia Cross, la clase nocturna vuelve a constituirse y la Asociación de Cazadores quiere convertir a Zero en el nuevo presidente, no sin antes enviar a una extraña criatura a supervisar el actuar del chico en la academia, lo que no sabe Zero es el secreto que esconden los lobos cuando aúllan a la luna llena.
1. Incomoda Vigilancia

**Capitulo 1: Incómoda Vigilancia**

_**Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Matsuri Hino**_

En una oscura habitación, la que solía ser suya cuando vivía bajo el cuidado del director, un joven cazador descansaba. Hace poco había decidido volver, después de todo ya había pasado un año desde que lo ocurrido, su mente vagaba en un mar de ideas tratando de asimilar lo que se avecinaba: el hecho de que el mayor de los Kuran fuera a tomar el lugar como representante de la raza de los vampiros, el comienzo de una nueva clase nocturna y con ello el regreso de los sangre pura, sin mencionar que se volvería a encontrar con "esa" persona.

Hace unos días Kaien Cross le había dado tales noticias junto con la "agradable" decisión que se había tomado sobre su futuro posicionamiento como presidente de la asociación de cazadores, basado en las habilidades que el joven presentaba, decisión que el cazador consideraba poco menos estúpida ya que no entendía que estuvieran considerando a un ex-humano para tal responsabilidad; y en consecuencia enviarían a una persona que supervisara su comportamiento y desempeño como representante de los cazadores en la academia Cross, un cazador experto y tan calificado como él según Kaien.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, la hora en la que el muchacho de cabellos platinados debía acercarse a la oficina del director a esperar a que llegara su "chaperón" cómo él le llamaba, no hallaba sentido a que esto estuviera ocurriendo a estas alturas cuando ya ni siquiera presentaba signos de acercarse al tan temido nivel E.

El joven llegó hasta la oficina y tocó la puerta

Adelante - dijo el director Kaien Cross, Zero abrió la puerta.

Director – dijo Zero cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ah Zero aquí estas, él aún no ha llegado, que extraño nunca llega tarde, y ya se ha pasado 20 minutos de la hora acordada– dijo el director mirando su reloj de mano.

Ahh Al diablo con esto – gruño mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, en eso tocan la puerta de la oficina.

Aaa? YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!– dijo el director levantándose emocionado y corriendo para abrir la puerta. Zero se apoyo cruzando los brazos en una esquina de la habitación mirando hacia el suelo pensativo.

Pasa, pasa adelante cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el director abriendo la puerta - Ciertamente ha pasado mucho joven Cross - Zero observó unos pantalones negros y un lento caminar entrar por la puerta y detrás de él cuatro patas de lo que parecía ¿un perro? No… era más grande…

-¿un lobo? – dijo el muchacho con sorpresa levantando la mirada.

Buenas tardes usted debe ser Kiryuu Zero – dijo un hombre de unos 50 años, delgado y totalmente vestido de negro con un sombrero que ahora dejaba ver sus pequeños ojos.

Sí, soy yo

Es un placer conocerlo señor, es tal y como me lo imagine – dijo el hombre sonriendo de forma amable, y apretando su mano en saludo, Zero solo se dedicaba a mirar el enorme animal que estaba detrás de él, efectivamente era un lobo enorme, con un gran pelaje blanco , unos profundos ojos dorados, un bozal de acero, una gruesa cadena del mismo material atada a un collar negro en su cuello y debajo del collar, una cinta negra atada a su cuello

Mi nombre es Arthon Nakashira, vengo de la asociación de cazadores - Zero correspondía el saludo sin quitar la mirada del animal quien también lo observaba.

¿Entonces usted es el cazador que envió la asociación para supervisarme?- pregunto el joven confundido ya que encontraba extraño que un hombre de tan avanzada edad fuera a controlarlo, y más con tan excéntrica mascota.

Oh no, por supuesto que no, - dijo riendo- estoy demasiado viejo para seguir el andar de un joven como usted, la señorita Allein será la encargada de esa tarea.

Zero levantó una ceja extrañado, no había ninguna otra persona en esa habitación – y ¿dónde está?...

Aquí – dijo el hombre observando al animal que yacía sentado cual perro adiestrado a un lado mirando fijamente a Zero, para luego bajar la cabeza en señal de saludo. El director solo miraba apoyado en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su frente que denotaba nerviosismo ante la posible reacción de Zero

Zero miró a la loba sorprendido – ¿éste "perro" fue enviado por la asociación… para vigilarme?

Por favor, no llame de esa forma a la señorita Allein, ella es una loba completamente entrenada y con grandes capacidades de combate, una de las mejores cazadoras que tenemos en la asociación, además de que no tiene que preocuparse por su alimentación…

Que ¿se alimenta de personas o de comida para perro? – dijo el cazador en un tono molesto e irónico, no sabía si esto era una broma o en verdad tendría que estar bajo la supervisión de un animal.

Oh claro que no, los lobos no comen comida de perro mucho menos la señorita Allein, ellos comen carne, pero en el caso de la señorita más que cualquier otro tipo de carne ella disfruta de la carne de los vampiros, en especial… de los de nivel E – ésta última frase la dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa casi macabra tratando de intimidar a Zero, sin embargo este no pareció cambiar el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en que golpearía a Cross por no haberle informado sobre la simpática bromita entre él y la asociación.

No se preocupe señor Kiryuu, la señorita no le traerá mayores problemas, además como buena cazadora nunca ataca a menos que sea necesario.

Si esta tan seguro – agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del animal, mirándole con aparente curiosidad – ¿por qué la trae con un bozal de hierro y amarrada a una cadena?

Oh mi Dios lo había olvidado, sólo son reglas de transporte – decía el hombre mientras se agachaba y le quitaba el bozal y el collar con la cadena a la loba dejándola solo con la cinta. Cross se acercó a saltitos a donde estaban Zero y aquel extraño hombre.

Bueno Zero ¿qué tal si llevas a la señorita Allein a dar una vuelta por la academia para que la conozca? Así aprovechas de conocer a tu nueva compañera mientras yo aclaro unas cosas con el señor Nakashira. En eso Zero se levanta y bruscamente toma a Cross por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo.

Qué clase de broma es ésta maldito Cross, y no me vengas con que de verdad esta cosa me va a vigilar ni siquiera entiende la conversación que estamos teniendo – dijo Zero enfadado con una mirada asesina.

No-no es broma, es en serio, ella será quien te supervise – dijo Kaien asustado apuntando a la loba, quien permanecía sentada detrás de Zero sacando la lengua y asintiendo con un ladrido.

Si me permite joven Kiryuu en lo último se equivoca, la señorita Allein comprende perfectamente todo lo que estamos diciendo, así que no se preocupe puede ir y enseñarle la academia con toda confianza ya que es muy rápida aprendiendo. Completamente extrañado mirando al hombre vestido de negro sobre su hombro, Zero soltó a su padre adoptivo y se dispuso a salir de la oficina con la loba siguiendo su andar.

La academia estaba vacía, en dos días comenzarían las clases diurnas y nocturnas, así q por el momento podían recorrer tranquilamente las instalaciones. Miraba con extrañeza al animal mientras caminaba por las afueras del dormitorio del sol pensando en ¿cómo diablos éste animal iba a supervisarlo? ¿cómo enviaría los reportes a la asociación?, algo habían que ni Kaien Cross ni la asociación le querían decir; seguía pensando al caminar cuando en eso observó los enormes dientes que se asomaban por su hocico – si intentas morderme, te doy un tiro no me importa que tan buena cazadora seas, ¿entendiste?... se supone que entendiste ¿no? – dijo el chico con semblante serio, manteniendo la mirada en el camino, a lo que ésta respondió lamiendo la mano de Zero y dedicándole una "canina sonrisa". El peli-plata solo se limito a mirarla de reojo, ladeando el labio en una mueca de desagrado y meter sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para seguir caminando.

En la oficina del director, dos viejos amigos recordaban su pasado como cazadores mientras hablaban del motivo de la visita del más viejo de los dos.

Jajajaja, pero sin duda lo que más recuerdo de cuando entrenábamos era el dolor que me causaba después.

Si, aún recuerdo cuando tuve que volver a colocar tu brazo en su lugar Kaien jajaja… sin embargo ahora somos un par de pacifistas.

Así es, yo tratando de influenciar a las nuevas generaciones a mantener la paz entre vampiros y humanos, y tú, por el camino de la investigación, a pesar de que estos últimos años tu investigación no se centre en la relación humanos-vampiros. Por un momento hubo un silencio total en la habitación, hasta que el anciano hombre ahora serio tocando su barbilla volvió a hablar.

Estos último años he logrado atar casi todos los cabos sueltos, ha sido difícil ya que no habían muchos registros de lo sucedido… - el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar - ella es una criatura fascinante Cross, el día de ayer se cumplieron 16 años, solo quedan tres noches, y al llegar a la tercera luna llena….. Bueno, supongo que ese día te volveré a ver – poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a marchar.

Y por supuesto que serás bienvenido Arthon.

Sólo espero que el joven Kiryu sepa tratar a la señorita Allein, jajaja…

En el patio luego de haber enseñado casi todas las instalaciones, el chico de ojos amatistas y su compañera llegaron a los dormitorios de la luna

Este es el dormitorio de la luna, aquí es donde duermen los chupasangre, por ahora solo hay tres de ellos pero pronto llegara el resto de su manada, junto con… sus líderes – un aire de nostalgia se noto en esta última frase.

En los dormitorios se encontraban Aidou, Ruka y Kain quienes se habían adelantado por orden de Kuran para esperar su llegada y la de su pequeña hermana, por el momento eran los únicos de la clase nocturna, las clases no comenzarían sino hasta dos noches más

Oye Kiryuu ¿tienes una nueva mascota? Pregunto Aidou en tono burlesco – AAAAA QUE DIABLOS ES ESO! cómo te atreves a traer a ese carnívoro a nuestros dormitorios! – exclamo cuando ya pudo verla mejor.

No es el único carnívoro que veo aquí… es una loba caza-vampiros y está reconociendo el lugar.

No sabía que los cazadores usaran lobos para hacer su trabajo – comentó Kain de manera sarcástica.

Claro, supongo que hacen el trabajo que los cazadores no son capaces de hacer jajajaja – rió Aidou de manera burlesca.

¿Te gustaría hacer tu primer trabajo? -preguntó Zero en voz baja al animal con los brazos cruzados y mirando con una malvada sonrisa a Aidou, mientras la loba le miraba ladeando la cabeza en señal de pregunta – ve y dale un susto al rubio tarado ése… - apenas terminó la frase la loba se puso en posición de ataque abriendo el hocico y mostrando sus filosos dientes, gruñendo corrió velozmente, salto sobre Aidou y éste cayó al piso con la loba encima – AAAAAA KAIN QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA! – gritaba el rubio horrorizado mientras el animal lamía lentamente su rostro como si lo estuviera saboreando.

Suficiente, déjalo antes de que moje sus pantalones. La loba se quitó del cuerpo del vampiro y regresó al lado de su compañero.

Y-ya-ya probó mi sabor, ya probó mi sabor – murmuraba Aidou en el suelo aún en shock

Ya levántate, tal vez le dé indigestión al pobre animal por haberte probado – dijo Ruka a un lado de Kain.

Supongo que ya pudiste reconocer el lugar… ven – dijo Zero de brazos cruzados y dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Me las vas a pagar maldito Kiryuu – gritó Aidou sentado en suelo a lo que la loba volteó su mirada y le respondió con un gruñido – grrrrrr.

AAAAHH !

Unos momentos después, Zero se encontraba de vuelta en la oficina de Cross observando cómo este jugaba sentado en el piso con la loba sin tomar en cuenta la naturaleza salvaje del animal.

Vaya Allein-chan eres una muy buena niña -mientras le hacía cosquillas en la panza, ésta jadeaba con emoción recostada de espaldas al suelo, Zero sólo permanecía sentado cruzado de brazos mirando seriamente la escena.

Y dónde va a dormir el perro, la dejarás en el establo?

Claro que no Zero, y no la llames así – aún jugando con la loba – ella se quedará contigo en tu habitación – dijo despreocupado.

¿Q-QUÉ?- refunfuño Zero

Si, si hasta trasladé su camita a tu habitación mientras paseaban por la academia.

¿Eh? Arrg maldita sea – dijo Zero enfadado saliendo rápidamente de la oficina. Al llegar a su habitación vio que era cierto, en una esquina había una enorme colcha, rosada?

Voy a matarlo… -hablaba para sí mismo cuando a su lado vio pasar a la loba dando saltitos hasta estirarse en su "camita nueva" y lo miraba sonriendo con la lengua afuera.

¡CLARO QUE NO, NO DORMIRÁS AQUÍ, VETE AL PATIO, AHÍ PERTENECEN LOS ANIMALES COMO TÚ! –dijo gritando y apuntándole la salida.

Zero no le hables así- Cross ya estaba detrás de él con una enorme bandeja con un plato de carne caliente y papas – Allein es nuestra invitada especial y no puede dormir afuera podría pescar un resfriado.

¡Si es tan especial entonces ¿por qué no le das su propia habitación para que no me estorbe?, ¿y por qué diablos le traes comida?!

Porque debe de tener hambre después de todo fue un largo viaje, ¿sabes cuantas horas son de Alemania hasta acá? además es una orden de la asociación que pase todo el tiempo cerca de ti – le deja la bandeja en el suelo y le da cariñosas palmadas en la cabeza mientras ésta come – eso pequeñita debes alimentarte.

Esto es estúpido – ya que estaba oscureciendo, Zero comenzó a prepararse para salir a buscar vampiros a la ciudad y poder descargarse un rato, estaba enfadado, tendría que aguantar el ser perseguido cada segundo del día por la loba y para más tener que compartir la habitación con ella – no puedo creer que hayan enviado a un animal a vigilarme, apuesto a que fue idea de éste hombre para tener una estúpida mascota y de paso cabrearme el tiempo que esté en este lugar – saco una caja negra de uno de sus bolsillos y de un trago tomó al menos unas 10 pastillas, guardo su Bloody Rose y se dispuso a salir.

Zero espera – llamó la atención el director – no puedes salir sin Allein, espera a que termine de comer – Zero gruñendo apretaba sus puños mientras miraba al director agachado junto a la loba – tu tranquila chiquita, no te apresures.

Arrggg esperaré abajo.

Muy bien hijo.

QUE NO SOY TU HIJO MALDICIÓN…

Bajo la fría noche un cazador envuelto en un largo abrigo caminaba a paso apresurado tratando de evitar a su tan peculiar acompañante, detrás de él una emocionada loba de ojos de oro seguía su paso. De repente los sentidos del cazador se agudizaron, se detuvo un momento pensativo mientras sentía un olor que lo alertaba a caminar hacia un callejón cercano, un olor a sangre; de espaldas puso una mano delante de la cara de la loba mientras miraba al callejón – quédate aquí, no quiero que vayas a estorbar – la loba sólo lo observaba mientras el chico se adentraba al callejón y ésta emitía pequeños gemidos como si quisiera hacer burla de lo que había dicho.

El joven cazador caminaba decidido en el callejón, estaba completamente oscuro, no lograba ver bien hasta que en la oscuridad logró divisar un charco brillante, rojo, al acercarse más, una pequeña luz delataba el cuerpo de dónde provenía la sangre, era un joven de su misma edad, al parecer le habían golpeado con un objeto contundente en varias partes del cuerpo, rompiendo algunos huesos, y ahí lo vio, marcas de colmillos a ambos lados de su cuello. De repente el callejón pareció iluminarse mejor por la luz de la luna. Afuera del callejón una loba esperaba en posición de ataque su momento de entrar.

Una sombra cruzó rápidamente sobre el cazador, luego otra al frente más al fondo, un ruido de basureros cayendo al piso tras de él, el peli-plata sacó su Bloody Rose preparado para lo que se venía.

Estúpidas bestias…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y de un salto llegó hasta un balcón por dónde había pasado la primera sombra al voltearse rápidamente quedó apuntando la cabeza del vampiro, el nivel E lo miró mostrando sus colmillos y boca manchados en sangre, ojos rojos y brillantes e instantáneamente desapareció, el cazador se agacho y por sobre él pasó un bate de metal casi rosándo la cabeza que venía desde atrás, de un solo movimiento se volteó y golpeó la mandíbula de su atacante con el casquete de su arma, el vampiro cayó el suelo y cuando Zero iba a dispararle una patada que venía desde atrás de su espalda impacto con todo en su costado haciendo que éste cayera del balcón hasta el suelo, una sombra salto desde donde había caído el cazador sosteniendo el bate sobre su cabeza apuntando a la de Zero, el cazador se hizo a un lado girando y el bate impacto con todo en el suelo rompiendo el concreto, mandó una patada contra el chupasangre y este salió disparado hacía una pared, no había duda que el caza-vampiros se había vuelto más fuerte y ágil en el último tiempo. El segundo chupasangre llegó con una navaja a atacar a Zero a lo que éste esquivaba sus ataques, el primer vampiro apareció nuevamente atacándolo con el bate, Zero esquivaba y golpeaba a la vez en la lucha de dos contra uno, ambos con los rostros manchados de sangre, ambos con ese maldito olor, cuando de repente el bate logró darle en el estómago a Zero y mandarlo disparado a una pared, el chupa-sangre comenzó a acercarse a Zero golpeando el bate en su mano izquierda amenazándolo mientras el otro vampiro se acercaba con la navaja, ambos con los ojos rojos brillando en la noche.

jajaja maldito cazador entrometido

y lo peor es que el maldito es uno de nosotros, ¿y aún así intentas darnos caza? -Zero comenzó a levantarse – no me compares contigo imbécil – en eso una enorme bestia peluda embistió al vampiro que traía el bate lanzándolo con fuerza hasta el fondo del callejón, mientras se abalanzaba contra el otro nivel E agarrando la mano de la navaja con sus enormes dientes y cerrando fuertemente la mandíbula en ella arrancando la extremidad por completo de un solo tirón para escupirla en medio de sus gritos de dolor.

– MALDITAAAAA… MALDITA BESTIAAAA! Allein se puso de espaldas a Zero en posición de ataque y gruñendo a ambos vampiros que comenzaban nuevamente a acercarse, sus ojos brillaban con fervor destacando en la oscuridad.

– Creo que te dejare ayudarme ésta vez – decía Zero ya incorporado y preparándose para atacar y darle fin a esa tediosa pelea que solo duró unos pocos minutos, fuera del callejón retumbaban los gruñidos y los ecos de los golpes hasta que finalmente terminó el combate, Zero tenía a los dos atacantes en el suelo, sangrando y aterrorizados por el cazador quien los apuntaba con su pistola, y por su singular acompañante quien se limitaba a mirarlos y enseñar sus ensangrentados colmillos.

– Si quieres puedes comértelos, así te deshaces de esta basura – dijo Zero mirando a la loba, ésta lo miró sorprendida y por un momento la idea cruzó por su mente, pero al instante retrocedió, él chico no lo había dicho de manera sarcástica, sólo recordó las palabras del visitante quien había hecho notar el gusto de la loba por la carne de vampiros, pero con sus dientes Allein tomó la manga del brazo con que Zero sostenía la Bloody Rose, instándolo a disparar – ¿en verdad no te los quieres comer? – Repitió el muchacho, a lo que la loba volvió a retroceder, él entendió la señal – De acuerdo, no digas que no intenté alimentarte – sin meditarlo disparó a cada uno en la cabeza, volteó y salió caminando tranquilamente del callejón guardando su arma en su abrigo. Se sentía extrañado, casi se estaba convenciendo de que aquel animal pudiese tener el entendimiento de un humano, pero intentaba alejar esa idea, quería creer que su extraño actuar solo era resultado de un buen entrenamiento y excesiva convivencia con humanos, solo eso podía ser, tampoco había sentido ninguna presencia extraña en las horas de convivencia como para hacerle pensar en una criatura enviada por vampiros.

La loba se acercó insegura y noto que su mano izquierda estaba herida, en una reacción instintiva, causa de sus años conviviendo con cazadores, comenzó a lamer la herida – ¿Eh? – mirando a la loba - Olvidaba que me había herido la mano - Zero miró sin expresión a la loba mientras lo lamia para limpiar la herida, solo es un simple animal, muy bien entrenado pero eso es todo, se repetía mientras la observaba; luego que terminó puso sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar con Allein detrás de él.

– Supongo… que si puedes ser de ayuda... de vez en cuando – Allein lo miro con alegría y comenzó a saltar alrededor del chico, suponía que eso era una especie de gracias, tal vez al joven de fascia tan seria ya no le desagrada tanto su nueva acompañante.

Ambos cazadores llegaron exhaustos a la habitación, Zero se quito la ropa y zapatos para quedar solo con camisa y pantalón se tiró a la cama totalmente agotado, no siquiera se molestó en cubrirse con la ropa de cama. Allen se echó en su colcha a descansar, abriendo un ojo disimuladamente de vez en cuando para observar a su compañero de habitación, y unos minutos después, cuando creyó que el joven se había quedado dormido, sigilosamente se estiró en la cama a las espaldas de Zero, quien yacía acostado sobre su pecho.

– Allein, a tu cama – dijo Zero gruñendo sin abrir los ojos, Allein comenzó a gemir a modo de suplica – Ahh… de acuerdo, solo por ésta noche – No sabía porque dejó a la peluda criatura quedarse, tal vez solo estaba muy cansado para pelear, Allein lamió la oreja de Zero para agradecerle, lo cual no pareció agradarle ya que con una mueca de disgusto protestó diciendo que o volviera a hacerlo. Y así durmieron plácidamente los nuevos compañeros, bajo la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba a través de la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente el Director Cross en la cocina preparaba el desayuno mientras tarareaba una melodía alegremente.

Aaa, buenos días Allein espero hayas dormido bien – saluda en la cocina a la nueva residente, ella lo mira algo confundida, se veía bastante gracioso con su delantal rosado y moviéndose al ritmo de su tarareo.

Anteayer fue tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?, ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo de festejarte, fue todo bastante rápido, así que… te hice un pequeño pastel - si, un pastel rosa que había puesto sobre la mesa, con decoraciones y todo, sobre él 16 velas - debí habértelo hecho ayer pero no tenía los ingredientes, adelante – prendiendo las velas – pide un deseo y sopla – el hombre se veía muy contento, como si se tratase de una fiesta de cumpleaños, una fiesta en la que solo estaban él y la loba, pero en vez de "soplar las velas" Allein comenzó a gemir y a buscar con la mirada por todos lados como si algo se le hubiese perdido.

Si buscas a Zero, él se levantó temprano, le dije que esperara el pastel pero tomó un café y se fue, debe estar en los patios cerca del establo, siempre se queda ahí, cuando quiere estar a solas, especialmente hoy que… ups es cierto lo olvidaba – Kaien tomó asiento reposando los antebrazos en la mesa y cruzando los dedos, le habló seriamente – Allein, el día de hoy se realizará una fiesta de bienvenida a la clase nocturna, la clase a la que asisten los vampiros, sé que te lo deben haber informado antes de venir aquí, Zero y tú estarán encargados de vigilar durante la fiesta, ya sabes, que no ocurra nada que pueda perturbar la paz de esta academia– Allein escuchaba atentamente sentada en el suelo, se notaba la preocupación en las palabras del director – junto con ellos volverá una persona muy importante para mí y… también… muy importante para Zero, al menos en un tiempo lo fue… por eso te pido que el día de hoy en especial le tengas paciencia a Zero, tal vez esté aún más irritable que de costumbre o más distante… - el director se quedó pensativo un momento con la mirada cabizbaja, sin darse cuenta que ya las velas comenzaban a derretirse sobre el pastel, la loba se acercó por un costado de la mesa y se alzó a la altura de la mejilla del director para darle un cariñoso lengüetazo que logró sacar al director de sus pensamientos, dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo en busca del de ojos violetas.

AAAAA esperaaa aún no has soplado las velas! – el pobre rubio se puso de pie haciendo un puchero, al notarlo Allein volvió rápidamente, salto a la mesa y de un fuerte ladrido apago las 16 velas, bajo de la mesa y se fue corriendo, al menos eso hizo que el director dejara de llorar y volviera a estar feliz.

Aaa que linda, luego vienes y pruebas un trocito!

Seguía haciendo lo mismo, cada vez que quería estar en completa soledad incluso lejos de sus propios pensamientos, se refugiaba en ese lugar, junto a su yegua, recostado en la paja adormilado, un joven sumido en sí mismo, trataba de mantener la mente en blanco y la mirada al techo del establo, pero los pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza, su rostro, su olor, quería evitarlos pero seguían ahí, cómo enfrentarla, o tratar de evitarla, ojala y solo se hubiese quedado en un recuerdo, tan bello y triste a la vez, pero a pocas horas de su regreso no podía evitar recordar. Pero algo pegajoso y húmedo roso su mejilla lo alejándolo de su sueño.

Arrg, te dije que no hicieras eso – Zero se levantó al notar que Allein le intentaba alejar de sus pensamientos lamiéndole la cara, molesto se puso de pie y con su brazo limpió la mejilla húmeda, salió a sentarse en una banca que se encontraba afuera del establo, con la mirada perdida en el piso y sus codos reposando en las rodillas, pareciera que estaba fuera de este mundo. La criatura de ojos dorados se acercó a sus espaldas, lo miró un momento y levantándose en sus patas traseras posó las delanteras en los hombros del muchacho en un extraño abrazo, gimiendo colocó su enorme cabeza en uno de sus hombros, el joven sintió el peso del animal y con molestia le reprochó.

No eres muy liviana sabes – levantándose del asiento y así zafándose del abrazo de la loba, no se sentía cómodo con el contacto físico, y menos con las extrañas actitudes de Allein. Ahora solo miraba las nubes pasar en el cielo, tratando de pensar más en ellas que en lo que ocurriría esa noche, la lengua húmeda de la loba lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la sintió lamiendo su mano.

¿Ya desayunaste? – preguntó el chico de triste mirada, más para alejarse de sus pensamientos que por verdadera preocupación, la loba movió la cabeza contestando a la pregunta.

Bien vamos, Cross me hará una escena sí no me preocupo de que comas – diese la media vuelta y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, sin cambiar la mirada distante comenzó a caminar.

Ella caminaba a su lado, observándolo, preguntándose qué pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, siempre había sido un misterio para ella, pero a diferencia de lo que había conocido, ahora sentía que le era casi inalcanzable, sólo le quedaba esperar hasta la tercera luna llena, tal vez solo a partir de entonces podría entender al distante cazador y al siempre tan callado ex humano.


	2. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Capítulo II: Nos volvemos a encontrar**

**Hola que tal, en el primer capítulo no escribí ningún comentario, bueno muchas gracias a quienes han leído mi historia quizás no se entendió mucho el primer capítulo pero a partir del segundo quedará más claro de que se trata, espero les guste ^^**

**__****Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Matsuri Hino**

_Poco a poco se comienza a esparcir, lo puedo sentir en todas partes, es enfermizo, van llegando a medida que oscurece y mientras más de ellos entran, más se esparce su asquerosa esencia, después de un año ya se había quitado ese maldito olor, y ahora vuelven a impregnarse las paredes con él… con ese olor a muerte, ese olor a vampiros..._

Había salido hace poco de la oficina del director, solo para terminar de aclarar los últimos detalles en seguridad para la fiesta de esa noche, iba camino a su habitación cuando un hombre de cabellos castaños pasó a su lado golpeando su hombro contra el de él – mira por dónde caminas chico - el chico de cabello gris volteó la mirada para observar quien había sido el descuidado personaje.

- Ka-Kaito? – abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su viejo amigo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Ha pasado tiempo Zero… y sigues igual de despistado al caminar – dijo retomando su camino a la oficina – nos veremos en un rato, debo ultimar unos detalles con tu padre adoptivo.

- Que haces aquí Kaito – continuó serio sin dejar de mirarlo, hace mucho que no veía a su amigo pero sabía que el que estuviera ahí no era precisamente por una visita social.

- A partir de ahora seré tu "profesor" Zero, así que no vayas a hacer tonterías en mi presencia – aún de espaldas mientras seguía alejándose por el pasillo, ya habría tiempo de hablar.

El dormitorio de la luna, hace unas dos semanas se había terminado su completa restauración, esa noche se encontraba totalmente iluminado, recibiendo desde la tarde a los futuros estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Este año serían más integrantes que la última vez, a pesar del incidente ocurrido un año atrás. El director había hecho su respectiva bienvenida a los asistentes antes de que entraran al salón principal así como también los puso de aviso sobre la peculiar enviada de la asociación para que no se sorprendiesen tanto, algunos protestaron un poco pero el director reafirmo el hecho de que era una criatura dócil y obediente. Los invitados entonces comenzaron a entrar, era un enorme lugar completamente iluminado y decorado, los elegantes asistentes vestían las más finas ropas, una fiesta para los alumnos y sus padres, una bienvenida a la academia y la presentación de Yuuki Kuran ante la sociedad vampírica.

A un rincón del salón un chico de cabellos de plata y profundos ojos amatistas, vestido en un elegante traje negro yacía apoyado en un pilar, cruzado de brazos observando como la multitud inundaba el salón. Allein estaba sentada a un lado de Kiryu, usando una cinta negra con encaje adornando su cuello, un regalo que el director le había dado por su cumpleaños, había evitado acercarse a Zero durante todo el día por lo que le dijo el director, no quería incomodarle más, pero por ahora, sólo se dedicaba a observar cualquier movimiento que pudiese indicar el comienzo de un conflicto de parte de los invitados, de vez en cuando se le escapaba uno que otro gruñido, no podía evitarlo, después de todo si Zero había sentido el aroma de los vampiros, ella lo sentía desde antes que llegaran a la academia, y como cazadora no le agradaba para nada.

- Cambia esa cara Zero, se te nota demasiado que quieres acabar con todos ellos

- Kaito... – Zero estaba tan concentrado en sus desagradables invitados que no se había percatado en qué momento llegó a su amigo a apoyarse en uno de los pilares a su lado, con Allein entre ellos.-… cuando llegaste, creí que venías a matarme.

- No seas tan egocéntrico Zero, vine a cumplir mis funciones como maestro en entrenamiento mientras vigilo a tus bestias de la clase nocturna, pero… - ahora mirando a Zero seriamente y en tono amenazante – ten por seguro Zero, que si pierdes el control no dudaré un segundo en matarte. – el amenazado lo miró un momento fijamente sin cambiar su expresión seria, sabía lo que hablaba y de hecho conociendo a su amigo esperaba tal advertencia, después de todo había sido capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano cuando se convirtió en vampiro, no tendría por qué ser diferente con él; permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, Kaito bajó la mirada hasta chocar con los ojos de la loba que se había dedicado a escuchar toda la conversación entre los cazadores y ahora solo miraba al chico de cabello castaño.

- No preguntes – comento Kiryu al notar como Kaito observaba al animal.

- Hola Allein – acariciando la cabeza del animal.

- La… conoces? – extrañado por la cercanía con la que se escuchó ese saludo.

- Claro, solíamos entrenar juntos los últimos años.

- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? – observando a su amigo incrédulo.

De un momento a otro los invitados comenzaron a concentrar su atención a un lado de la habitación, acercándose a esta, se oía como murmuraban y comentaban con sorpresa la imagen que se posaba en la entrada. La loba comenzó a reaccionar, buscaba con su olfato sin moverse del lugar de donde venía ese olor, el de ojos amatistas se dio cuenta de la inquietud de su compañera la cual había comenzado a gruñir silenciosamente, con rabia, puso se en posición de ataque con el hocico apuntando al arco que marcaba la entrada al salón .

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – aún no comprendía su reacción cuando se dio cuenta, sintió el mismo olor que había sentido su compañera, entonces volteó la mirada hacia la entrada y ahí les vio, adentrándose a la fiesta a la hermosa pareja, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, totalmente vestido de negro un elegante traje, inspirando total seguridad, llevando su brazo entrelazado con el de una pequeña y delicada dama de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, castaño como el de su hermano y adornado con un cintillo dorado, con ojos grandes y brillantes, un brillo vacío como el que solo tienen los muertos, usaba un largo vestido blanco con retoques dorados , parecía un bello ángel de la muerte. – Yuu… - en un silencioso murmullo, no se atrevió a terminar de pronunciar su nombre, durante un segundo la loba pudo notar un dejo de nostalgia en su mirada, la que rápidamente volvió a su serio estado natural, él la conocía, conocía a la menor de los Kuran.

Ambos se adentraban en el salón mientras eran inundados de elogios por parte de los invitados, la pequeña nueva vampira era presentada ante la sociedad y los nuevos integrantes de la clase nocturna, ésta reaccionaba dulcemente, respondiendo a cada saludo, cuando su mirada se quedó fija en un punto del salón, al otro extremo, detrás de toda esa multitud, apoyado en un pilar estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos amatistas, esos ojos llenos de odio y tristeza…

Tantas veces el peli plata había imaginado ese momento, ese reencuentro, no sabía que pensar… sí, si lo sabía, **nada, **ella era un vampiro, justo como todos los asistentes a ese miserable festejo, compartía el mismo olor que los que estaban allí… pero no era el mismo, ahora era el olor de una sangre pura, como Kuran, como Shizuka… pero éste era más dulce, embriagante.

Ella lo miró, directo a sus ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero eso fue todo, por unos segundos una expresión de tristeza en su rostro al ver el odio que reflejaban los del chico, bajó la mirada y la volvió a dirigir a su hermano, continuó saludando a los invitados, tratando de encajar, él también bajo la mirada por un momento.

Grrrrrr – el gruñido aumentaba, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la loba estaba completamente erizada, su rostro de perrito adiestrado se había deformado completamente y dejaba ver todo el salvajismo, toda la bestialidad, si no hubiese sido porque todos los invitados estaban concentrados en la encantadora pareja, ya se encontrarían asustados por la manera en que la loba se veía**.**

**- **Ya cálmate – la interrumpió Kaito mientras Zero la observaba un poco sorprendido, ¿qué había hecho que la loba cambiara su siempre calmado estado a este que estaba mostrando, tan lleno de rabia? ¿tanto le repugnaba el olor de los sangre pura?

- Vas a alarmar a nuestros adorables invitados si sigues con esa cara – dijo el castaño con claro sarcasmo, luego de sus palabras la loba comenzó a calmarse un poco y retomó su lugar junto a ambos cazadores.

La noche había avanzado un resto entre falsos halagos y bailes aunque para los cazadores se hacía eterna, ya se hacía asfixiante así que Zero salió un momento al pasillo para dirigirse al patio, necesitaba tomar aunque fuesen unos segundos de aire, Allein salió a su encuentro, después de todo tenía que permanecer a su lado, el joven estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del patio cuando escucho su voz.

- Zero? – se detuvo, era ella, era su voz, _no te voltees…_ - Zero, ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad?

- grrrrr – un gruñido se interpuso entre ellos, Allein estaba ahí, enfrentando a la pequeña Kuran mirándole de frente erizada, con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola tiesa mostrando sus colmillos, amenazante. Zero por fin volteó.

- ¿Qué necesita… señorita Kuran? – sin emociones, solo su frívola mirada, ahora le podía ver, era hermosa, estaba más hermosa que antes, su largo cabello, su pálida piel, ese aroma y… sus ojos, seguían siendo grandes y bellos, pero algo había cambiado en ellos, esa no era más Yuuki Cross, era una Kuran, una sangre pura…

Yuuki había estado mirando a la bestia amenazante que se posaba en frente a ella, resguardando a Zero, retrocedió un paso y al escuchar la voz de Zero volvió a mirarle.

- Es… es que… yo… necesito hablar contigo Zero, ha pasado tanto y…

- Grrrrr – gruñendo con más fuerza y colocándose en posición de ataque.

- ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué traes a éste animal y por qué me gruñe de esa forma?

- Es una loba cazadora, fue enviada desde la asociación y no le agradan los vampiros como tú, el Director debió haberte comentado sobre ella…

- Zero en verdad necesito hablar contigo, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que…

- Decirme qué – interrumpiéndola – ¿Kuran sabe que estás aquí hablando conmigo?

- Si lo sabe… pero…

- Será mejor que vuelvas a la celebración, no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar – le dijo cortante y frio.

- Zero por favor…

- Grrrrr - esta vez el gruñido fue más fuerte, sus ojos brillaban con toda intensidad, le estaba provocando miedo, la furia que reflejaban era difícil de ignorar.

- Podríamos… por favor hablar a solas – otro gruñido, la loba dio un paso hacía Yuuki, Zero la tomó de su collar para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

- ¡Zero necesito que hablemos, sin que esté este maldito perro me está asustando!

- Grrrrrrr grrrrrr – los gruñidos se hacían más violentos, ya feroces ladridos mostrando sus grandes colmillos, la loba comenzaba a moverse de forma alterada, retenida por el fuerte agarre de Zero.

- No le gusta que la llamen así, es una loba, no un pe…

- ¡No me interesa! Solo quiero…

- Yuuki-sama? – ahora era interrumpida por Aidou desde la entrada al salón – Kaname necesita su presencia en el salón – por un momento miró a la loba que ya estaba un poco más calmada, con miedo, claramente había recordado el pequeño incidente del día anterior -¿está todo bien?

- Si Aidou-Sempai, lamento haberte preocupado, entraré en un momento – se detuvo un momento antes de volver al salón y volteó a Zero – Yo… lo lamento, hubiese preferido que… – dio la vuelta y se fue, junto con Aidou.

Allein ya estaba más calmada, aun siendo sujetada por Zero, aún gruñía por lo bajo, observando el lugar por donde la pequeña vampiro había dejado el lugar, Zero soltó su collar, y caminó hasta la entrada al salón.

- Será mejor volver al salón – dijo sin voltear – no te vayas a lanzar sobre ninguno de ellos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿cierto? – sin mirarla a la cara con un tono frio que aun así hacía notar la tristeza en su corazón, sin queja le siguió hasta el salón.

Dentro del salón volvió a apoyarse en el mismo pilar, con Kaito mirándolo extrañado.

Tin tin tin tin… el sonido de uno de los cubiertos golpeando una copa hizo llamar la atención de los invitados.

- Tengo un anunció importante que darles – el cabecilla de los Kuran hablaba tomando a su delicada hermana de las manos, dirigiéndose a todos con total orgullo.

- Cómo sabrán, mi amada hermana Yuuki y yo nos hemos vuelto unir hace casi un año, lo cual me ha traído la mayor felicidad en mi vida, pero aún… no es suficiente… por eso ésta noche quiero compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes, y anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso, mi querida Yuuki y yo contraeremos matrimonio!

- No – un ahogado suspiro salió de la boca de Zero, imperceptible, ella se veía tan feliz, tan iluminada a su lado, recibiendo el aplauso y las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, no lo soportaba, acaso creía que sería diferente? acaso no se lo esperaba? Era obvio, pasaría en cualquier momento, pero no creyó que pasaría frente a sus ojos, miró un momento a Yuuki, quien lo estaba mirando de manera triste desde el otro lado de la habitación, murmullo algo, muy despacio, pudo descifrar sus labios "lo siento", que es lo que sientes, yo lo siento por sorprenderme, que imbécil…

Alleen miraba inexpresiva la escena, y luego lo notó, miró a Zero, su cabello cubría su mirada cabizbaja, sin ver sus ojos se dio cuenta, algo se había destrozado en él, algo lo estaba matando en silencio.

La fiesta terminó unos minutos luego del anuncio, los invitados comenzaron a salir hasta sus autos para volver a sus hogares y los estudiantes volvían a sus dormitorios, Zero, Kaito y Alleen vigilaban a la salida que todos salieran, los primeros en salir fueron la pareja Kuran, Yuuki dio una mirada a Zero al pasar a su lado, él solo miraba avanzar a los demás invitados hasta que cruzó su mirada, odio, decepción, vacio total, tantas emociones en una sola mirada. Terminaron de retirarse todos los invitados y Zero comenzó a marchar hacia su habitación.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto Kaito – creí que recordaríamos los viejos tiempos – en tono sarcástico.

- Hoy no Kaito – aún de espaldas con su voz grave – solo… quiero ir a mi habitación.

- De acuerdo, como quieras, ve a encerrarte en tus lamentos.

Retomo la marcha pero la loba se acerco a él gimiendo y lamiendo su mano izquierda, en un movimiento brusco, quitó su mano rápidamente dejando confundida a la loba.

– Déjame en paz, que no lo entiendes, quiero estar solo – su tono era frio, insostenible, en cualquier momento ese hombre explotaría – estoy arto de que me sigas a todas partes, no me interesan las ordenes que te dieron, solo aléjate de mi…

El chico se marchó sin más dejando a la loba confundida y gimiendo, luego recordó en qué dirección se habían ido los sangre pura y volvió a su posición de ataque, a erizar sus pelos y a gruñir en esa dirección.

- No vayas a cometer una estupidez – interrumpió Kaito en un tono bajo, como si alguien les fuese a escuchar – si haces algo ahora arruinaras todo, ten paciencia, te queda solo una noche y podrás hacer lo que se te dé en gana, pero por ahora mantén la maldita calma, - Kaito se retiró también, dejándola meditando por un momento.

Corrió hasta los dormitorios del sol, donde se encontraba Zero, siempre entraba por la ventana en la noche. Dando saltos entre la techumbre del primer piso llego hasta la ventana de Zero que se encontraba en el segundo, pero esta vez se encontraba completamente cerrada, podía ver como Zero dormía a un lado de la cama dándole la espalda, si es que de verdad dormía, intento gemir y golpear la ventana con sus patas para que éste le abriera pero sus intentos fueron en vano, dio la vuelta y bajo hasta el suelo, entro a los dormitorios del sol por una pequeña ventanilla que daba al sótano de éste, subió hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, raspo un poco la puerta con sus garras y gimió para que la dejase entrar, pero nada, finalmente se rindió, el cansancio hizo que cayera dormida al suelo a las afueras de la habitación de Kiryu. Al otro lado de la puerta el chico cubría su cabeza con la almohada tratando de asfixiar todo lo ocurrido para así conciliar el sueño, ya no debía pensar más en ella…

- ¿_**Por qué, por qué no puedo entrar, por qué no puedo acercarme a ti?**__ – lamentaba mientras se dormía en la puerta de su habitación…_

- Alleen, que haces aquí, porque no estás en la habitación de Zero – a la mañana siguiente el director Cross iba a ver a Zero para hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, el ya sabía desde antes sobre lo del compromiso de Yuuki y Kaname cuando encontró a la loba acurrucada en el piso frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo adoptivo.

- _**Director? Aaahh, por qué me siento tan mal, me siento… tan débil**_

- No me digas que no te dejo entrar, no te preocupes solucionaré esto de inmediato – Alleen se hizo a un lado y Kaien comenzó a golpear la puerta para hablar con Zero.

- _**No, solo harás que se enfade más, va a odiarme aún más…- **_abrió la puerta - _**ahí está otra vez, es la misma cara, solo empeorarás las cosas… - **_Kaien estaba con una gran sonrisa mirándole, Zero solo lo vió serio como de costumbre.

- Que quieres.

- Buenos días Zero, te puedo preguntar… ¿POR QUE DEJASTE A LA POBRE DE ALLEEN AFUERA, QUE TAL SI SE HUBIESE RESFRIADO? - Zero lo miró arqueando sus cejas.

- _**Estoy bien, ya no sigas, ahora sí que va a odiarme… - **_enojado, miró de reojo a la loba y la agarró del collar para meterla en la habitación.

- _**Aaahhh - **_azotando la puerta en la cara de Kaien - _**No creí que me dejarías entrar.**_

- Bueno… al menos ya está adentro – sorprendido y congelado por la reacción Cross volvió a golpear la puerta – Zero, ¿puedo entrar? Zeritoooo

- _**Ese hombre sigue hablando ahí afuera, pobre, parece que jamás lo escucha, sé muy bien cómo se siente eso.**_

Ya dentro de la habitación Zero miró a la loba, ésta se veía cabizbaja, decaída y cansada.

- Ahí está tu cama, ve y recuéstate un rato.

- _**Supongo que si necesito recostarme un rato **_– la loba se volteó y caminó lentamente hacía la colcha en el suelo - _**al menos ya estoy otra vez cerca de…**__**aahhh - **_ por un momento pareció tambalearse hasta que cayó fuertemente al suelo antes de alcanzar su lecho. Zero se acercó rápidamente, preocupado por cómo había caído - _**que me sucede, por qué me siento así… duele…**_

- Oye que te ocurre – mirando el rostro de la loba tendida en el suelo, sus ojos estaban faltos de brillo, parecía enferma y su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente, su respiración era agitada

- _**¿En verdad… te preocupa? Siento como si… hubiese salido mal herida… en una pelea.**_

- No te ves muy bien, no te enfermaste porque te deje afuera ¿cierto? Deberías estar acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas –la loba le dedicaba un débil gemido y una mirada triste_**.**_

- _**No, no es… eso… acaso es…**_

- Espera un momento.

- _**No creo que pueda ir… a ningún lado tampoco, veo todo borroso, que me sucede… **_

Afuera de la habitación aún estaba Kaien dando pequeños golpes en la puerta para ser tomado en cuenta por Zero, al instante abrió la puerta.

- Creo que deberías llamar a un veterinario.

- ¿qué, por qué? Alleen que te ocurrió! – vió a la loba tirada en el suelo y corrió a su lado.

- _**Ah… dejaste entrar a ese hombre otra vez… por qué llora?... supongo que es… un poco dramático para estas cosas.**_

- _¡_qué le hiciste insensible! - miró a Zero con dos ríos de lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos.

- _**Él no me hizo nada… no lo culpes… **_

- Qué? Yo- no-no le hice nada…

- _**En verdad… ¿así es como se siente? es horrible.**_

- Tranquila pequeña todo estará bien, no te vayaaaas – decía aún llorando sobre Alleen.

- _**No… me aplastes…**_

- Aaahhhh por qué mejor no haces algo productivo y llamas a un veterinario o a…

- ¡Arthon! – de un salto salió corriendo a buscar un teléfono para llamar a su amigo, él debía saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

- _**¿Veterinario? No soy… un perro… eso, ve y llama al señor Arthon, él sabrá que hacer…**_

Zero se acercó a la loba y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza – aahh lamento haberte dejado afuera, aunque seas insoportable… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, después de todo solo eres un animal que no entiende lo que está sucediendo

– _**no lo soy…no digas eso… al menos me acaricias otra vez, tu mano es tan cálida, aunque todo mi cuerpo esté hirviendo, puedo sentir su calor.**_

_**- **_En verdad, puedes entender lo que te digo? Todos te tratan como si fueses una más de nosotros

– _**en verdad… aún no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, supongo… que tu mente vaga en otras cosas y por eso no me notas…**_

_**- **_Uff vaya, acabo de hablar con Arthon – volvía el director más calmado después de la conversación con su amigo.

- Que fue lo que te dijo?

- Ah? Pues que… me dijo que… - se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras y en su rostro- mmmmmmeeeeeee dijo que es normal en esta época del año, tú sabes alergias y cosas así, los cambios de temperatura… - lo dijo rápidamente como si tratase de improvisar.

- Y bien, que haremos, no puede quedarse así, apenas y puede moverse.

- No te preocupes, aquí tengo tu medicina – Kaien sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo en el interior, lo vertió en el plato en el que solía beber agua – solo bébelo, te sentirás mejor después de ésta medicina – guiñándole el ojo puso el plato a la altura.

- _**Que medicina?, no recuerdo que el señor Arthon enviara ninguna… mmm… esto es… jugo de fresas? - **_Kaien volvía a guiñarle el ojo antes de ponerse de pie

– _**ya veo, no quieres que él lo sepa cierto?... entonces sí es eso… hoy será el día, pero… porque tiene que doler tanto…**_

Zero no creyó el cuento de Cross, pero le restó importancia, el resto del día Allein permaneció recostada, jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando, se sentía fatal.

Era el primer día de clases de la clase diurna y nocturna, así que el director y Zero estaban bastante ocupados, sin embargo el director Cross se escapaba de sus deberes de vez en cuando para venir a verla y asegurarse que estuviera bien – no te preocupes – acariciando su lomo – pronto pasará, estarás bien mi pequeña Allein.

Terminaron las clases diurnas, y el chico peli-plata debía salir del salón para cumplir sus funciones de prefecto, nuevamente, tal y como lo hacía antes, solo que esta vez debía hacerlo solo. Cruzo la puerta del salón y se detuvo, pensativo por un momento, aún faltaban un rato para el cambio de clase – aahhh… no sé porque hago esto.

- _**Supongo que debe haber estado en clases, todo el día, el señor Cross dijo que hoy comenzaban las clases, a quien engaño, de todas formas no vendría a verme.**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un chico en uniforme negro, se acercó a donde estaba la loba y acarició su cabeza.

- _**Zero… viniste a verme**_ – tratando de incorporarse, pero sólo logró levantar la cabeza, lamiendo la mano de Zero.

- Guarda esa baba o te vas a deshidratar – decía en tono calmado – según el director tu amigo dijo que mañana estarías bien, aunque no sé qué tanto te ayude este jugo de fresas que el director trata de hacer pasar por medicina – tomando el plato.

_**- ¿**_L_**o notaste? Es obvio, tú también tienes olfato, no sé porque pensó que te engañaría.**_

_**- **_Escucha – el chico se puso de pie – debo ir a cumplir mis funciones de prefecto, y ver que las chicas idiotas de mi clase no se acerquen a los chupasangre de la clase nocturna – hablando a regañadientes - pero volveré más tarde, el director pasará a verte de vez en cuando, no te vayas a esforzar de más ni a intentar seguirme, sé lo entrometida que eres, nos vemos después – le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- G_**racias Zero… por preocuparte por mí, trataré de no… estorbarte tanto de ahora en adelante.**_

La multitud empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, gritando y suspirando por los bellos estudiantes de la clase nocturna, para muchas era la primera vez que les veían pero aun así no dejaban de sorprenderse, Zero soportaba nuevamente a toda esa multitud de hormonas alteradas, empujando y empujando, en un momento casi hicieron que Zero perdiera el equilibrio aunque supo disimularlo bastante bien - ¡ YA BASTA O HARÉ QUE SE ARREPIENTAN ! – dijo con voz fuerte y grave, a lo que varias alumnas lo miraron atemorizadas. Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna iban avanzando, pasando a un lado de Zero quien les daba la espalda, primero Shiki y Rima quienes habían llegado el día de la fiesta, Kain y Ruka y tras ellos Hanabusa Aidou, saludando animosamente a sus nuevas fans, en último lugar caminaba la pareja Kuran, Yuuki miró a Zero y se detuvo a su lado, Sentía que debía decirle algo, lo que fuera, a pesar de la promesa que se habían hecho y el repentino anuncio de la noche pasada, aún tenía la leve esperanza de poder volver a estar cerca de él...

- Gracias por seguir como prefecto Zero – no le respondió - Me alegra que…

- Sigan avanzando, las clases están por comenzar.

- Oye Kiryu no le hables así a nuestra princesa - intervino Aidou al ver lo cortante que Zero era con Yuuki – ja, al menos no está tu desagradable amiga contigo, ¿y dónde está?

- Está indispuesta, supongo que le dio indigestión por haberte probado el otro día.

- ¿Qué dices, tú…

- Bien se acabó la fiesta, vuelvan a sus habitaciones AHORA.

Entre quejas, las alumnas comenzaron a volver a sus habitaciones, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna ya habían cruzado la reja.

_Aúuuu_ - de repente se oyó un sonido en el ambiente que interrumpió la discusión, un aullido, largo y pronunciado, las alumnas de la clase diurna ya se habían retirado, en un momento oportuno o se habrían asustado con los ruidos.

- Acaso, es tu loba la que aúlla Zero? – preguntó Yuuki.

- No, eso no viene del dormitorio… viene del bosque.

- No sabía que hubiesen lobos por aquí, ¿sabías algo Yuuki-Sama? – preguntó Aidou.

- Había escuchado sobre gente que alguna vez se encontró con lobos, pero jamás he sabido nada concreto.

_Aúuuu _– los aullidos seguían, era más de uno.

- Hanabusa, creo que deberíamos seguir al salón, no podemos llegar tarde el primer día de clases, sería una falta de respeto para el profesor – con una amable sonrisa dijo le Kaname al rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a Yuuki para encaminarse al salón de clases, Hanabusa hizo una mueca de enojo y los siguió – prefecto Kiryuu, sería bueno que vigilarás los alrededores de la academia, después de todo no es seguro que hayan lobos por estos lugares, ya es suficiente contu amiga de anoche.

- No necesito que me lo digas Kuran, conozco bien mis obligaciones de prefecto.

- Eres un insolente…

- Aidou-Sempai, vamos al salón como dijo Kaname, sé que Zero se encargará muy bien del asunto - Yuuki dio una mirada triste a Zero quien les miraba marchar, se volteó y siguió su camino junto a los demás de la clase.

Pasaron las horas mientras Zero patrullaba los patios de la academia, los aullidos volvían a ratos, pero no había visto nada raro cerca de la academia durante el patrullaje, una que otra alumna de la clase diurna había ido a molestar e intentar pasarse para ver a los de la clase nocturna, pero eso era algo que fácilmente podía controlar, bastaba con llamarles la atención y con solo ver al temerario prefecto, regresaban despavoridas a sus dormitorios.

De vuelta en su habitación lo primero que observó fue su ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, había olvidado cerrarlas, no era necesario encender las luces, la luna llena se veía gigantesca a través de los vidrios y con su luz iluminaba al menos la mitad de la habitación así como a un bulto blanco y peludo tirado al frente de la ventana, respirando con dificultad y jadeando ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? hacía unas pocas horas no podía ni levantar la cabeza.

- Al diablo con lo que dijo el director mañana llamaremos a un veterinario - dijo acercándose a ella, pensó en moverla hasta la colcha pero ¿cuánto pesan los lobos? pesaba fácilmente unos 100 kilos de pura musculatura así que sólo la cubrió con una frazada que sacó de su armario y le trajo un pocillo con agua del cuál la loba a duras penas consiguió beber, ésta no lo miraba tenía la mirada perdida, Zero la ojeó por última vez antes de ir a acostarse, aunque no fuese así sentía en parte culpa de que la loba estuviera de esa forma. Se recostó en la cama e intento conciliar el sueño, "_Gracias por seguir como prefecto Zero_" recordaba las palabras de la castaña, simples palabras, pero cualquier palabra que viniera de ella lo perturbaba.

Calor, incontenible calor y dolor, sentía como si sus huesos se empezaran a derretir y sus músculos a desgarrarse. Estaba mirando la luna, sentía como si le estuviera llamando, como si ésta fuese la causante del insoportable dolor e instintivamente se puso de pie, alzó la cabeza y ahí lo sintió, dolorosas punzadas en su corazón, comenzó a gruñir, podía sentir como sus huesos se movían en su interior pero a pesar del dolor no podía dejar de mirar la luna.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y los gruñidos y extraños ruidos despertaron al cazador que hace pocas horas había logrado cerrar sus ojos, aún un poco adormilado observó a la loba y se sorprendió por lo que vio, estaba en sus cuatro patas con la mirada fija en la enorme luna, gruñendo y con el cuerpo retorciéndose en la misma posición, los ruidos que emitía eran totalmente extraños, algo que jamás había oído, como si en ese cuerpo habitara más de un ser.

- Qué sucede - dijo levantándose de la cama, la loba lo miró de manera amenazante con el rostro deformado por el dolor, con los ojos brillando, un rojo infernal que asustaba, Zero tomo la mirada de la loba como una advertencia e instintivamente tomó la Bloody Rose que guardaba bajo su almohada.

- ¡QUÉ ERES, CONTESTA! - apuntándole con el arma, por su mente ahora pasaba la idea de que esa bestia fuese la creación de algún vampiro.

_CRACK CRAG! _Comenzó a escuchar ese ruido, como si los huesos de la loba se estuviesen rompiendo, uno a uno, y de hecho así parecía ser, sus patas delanteras se doblaron bruscamente e hicieron que la loba cayera sobre sus codos, las vértebras en su espalda iban sobresaliendo una a una bajo la piel, el cuello se torcía de un lado a otro_, _la escena era completamente escalofriante, Zero continuaba apuntándole sorprendido y extrañado por la situación.

-¡ ¿Qúe...

- N-no veas - una extraña voz salió de la loba, distorsionada y un poco aguda, Zero no sabía que pensar, era como la escena de una película de terror, sin saber porque obedeció le dio la espalda al animal, atento a cualquier movimiento amenazante hacia él, estaba nervioso aunque lo disimulara. Los sonidos que emitía el cuerpo de la loba eran espeluznantes, crujían todos sus huesos, ahora él no se atrevía a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo, como las vértebras se iban acomodando y reducía su cola, las garras se iban afinando y convirtiendo en dedos, el pelo de todo el cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, la mandíbula crujía y desencajaba hasta que los ruidos emitidos eran más parecidos a una voz quejándose.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, el cazador con los ojos completamente abiertos observaba su propia sombra en el suelo aún sin atreverse a voltear, detrás de él, una respiración temblorosa, lo que fuese que estuviera ahora a sus espaldas comenzó a aproximarse, dio pasos inseguros, una sombra más pequeña apareció apegada junto a la suya proyectándose en el piso sintió un aire cálido en la nuca y una mirada penetrante, algo jaló de su manga derecha, de la misma forma en que la loba lo hacía para llamar su atención. Con su Bloody Rose firmemente agarrada en la mano derecha volteó y en un movimiento la presionó contra el pecho de la chica, así es, una chica de cabello largo y castaño claro que cubría hasta sus caderas, piel blanca y sudada por la agotadora transformación, en altura sólo llegaba hasta la barbilla de Zero, y un par de ojos del color dorado iguales a los de la loba observándolo con una mirada que denotaba el cansancio, temblando y completamente desnuda frente a él.

Sin palabras, bajó su arma, sólo la miraba, sorprendido, ¿acaso el animal que horas antes había dejado durmiendo casi agonizante se había convertido en la muchacha que ahora se encontraba en frente de él?

-Ze-Zer-o... - dijo su nombre con un suave murmullo.

_**Habla - **_pensó él, en verdad la loba se había transformado en esa chica.

- ...Allein - respondió casi mecánicamente.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia él, uno, dos y cayó desmayada al suelo, el chico de cabellos platinados, sintió el golpe en el suelo pero no se movió de su lugar, aún estaba shockeado por el extraño momento, pasaron segundos antes de que reaccionara, la miró tirada en el suelo y dudó un momento antes de agacharse y tomarla entre sus brazos, observó ahora bien su rostro adormilado, aún estaba despierta pero muy débil, era el rostro de una humana, pero no olía como tal, tampoco olía a vampiro, ¿quién o qué era esa chica?. La recostó con cuidado en la tina y dio el agua caliente comenzando a llenarla, con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo empezó a despabilar, levantó la vista un poco por el borde de la tina y se encontró con la mirada del chico sentado en el suelo a un lado de ésta, con ojos extrañados, no decía palabra y en su mente no sabía que pensar. Ella bajó la mirada y se recostó en la bañera, cerró los ojos un momento, descansaba del día caótico en que había cambiado de forma.

Terminó el baño y la cubrió con una toalla, la llevó cargando hasta su cama, todo en completo silenció, ella aún estaba muy agotada para moverse por sí misma, del armario sacó una camiseta y un pantaloncillo con los que la vistió luego de haberla secado, secó su largo cabello y la cobijó entre las mantas, ella no dejaba de observarlo con ojos dudosos, curiosa de los actos del chico, -alejó el cabello de su frente para ver sus ojos y así comprobar que eran los mismos de la loba.

-Zero.. - en un tenue murmullo dijo su nombre.

¿Allein? - preguntó inseguro, a lo que la chica respondió alejando su cabeza de la mano y lamiéndola, tal y como lo hacía cuando era un animal, ese contacto lo incomodó, pero respondió a su pregunta. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y con un movimiento inseguro tocó la mano del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, al ver que no rechazaba la acción, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida, el tacto de la chica le extrañó, pero no movió la mano, se sentía completamente confundido.

Cuando ya estaba completamente dormida retiró la mano de la de la joven y la observó dormir tranquilamente, por un momento notó un cierto parecido a la ex prefecta Yuuki, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos, quizás todo lo ocurrido no era más que un extraño sueño, tal vez en unas horas más despertaría con el molesto lamido de la loba en su mejilla y todo lo ocurrido esa noche no sería más que una bizarra creación de su mente.

La luna ya se había alejado de la ventana, de hecho ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, el reloj marcaba las 05:30, él seguía recostado en la silla a un lado de la cama observando a quien ahora ocupaba su cama, ahora pensaba que debió haberla interrogado en el mismo instante en que la miró a los ojos, tenía un millón de dudas en su mente, pero estaba seguro que su padre adoptivo sabía más de lo que aparentaba y lo más seguro era que supiera de antemano lo que acababa de ocurrir en su habitación, en cuanto la chica despertara tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, por ahora quien debía explicarle tal episodio sería el director Cross.


End file.
